Date Night
by JohnnySpades
Summary: Carol and Luna get together for their weekly date night.


Hey all! Welcome to Day 4 of Caroluna week! This time we're taking on Date night. I have my reservations about this fic. I'll explain why in the end notes, but I really so hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I always love our date nights. I spend a lot of time with Luna these days, since we started dating. I see her all the time of course, hanging out at her house or going to the mall, but date night is different. It was time we set aside for one another, just the two of us. I look forward to it all week until finally Friday comes, and I get ready making snacks and getting my house ready for her to come over.

My house was usually empty. Mom works for a local law firm and Dad… he's always focusing on his research at the college. I might see him now and again but more often than not I'm by myself cooking a meal for one. But now that I had Luna… I shivered with excitement at the idea of having her all to myself tonight. Even if it was only for a few hours, it was the highlight of my week.

I finished putting popcorn in a bowl when I heard the door open. "Yo Carol, it's me!" I heard her call into the house in that raspy voice of hers.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I called back as I grabbed the bowl and looked at the bags of chips, thinking if there was anything I was missing. That's when I felt her warm arms wrap around me from behind.

"Mmm, look at this tasty snack." She whispered in my ear before kissing the back of my neck and sending a shiver from my toes clear up my spine.

"Oh look, and you made food too!" She said playfully. I laughed and turned around in her arms.

"Alright smooth talker. What did you pick out for us to watch tonight?" I said, giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiled and opened her bag up.

"So I was thinking about it all week. And not to brag, but I found the perfect flick." She pulled out a box and handed it to me.

"August Rush?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's awesome! Romantic storyline for you, music for me. We both win," She said with a big grin. I smiled, handing her the box.

"Go start it up and I'll bring in the snacks."

"I hope so." She said before playfully grabbing my butt. I let out a little squeak before turning back around to her.

"That's my favorite part." She said with a wink before walking towards the living room.

"You're incorrigible!" I yelled after her, my face flushing bright red.

"Shame you love it, huh?" she yelled back, trying and failing to hold a laugh back.

She wasn't wrong though. I did love it. All the little teasing things she did, how she knew which buttons to push and when she could push them. She had me wrapped around her pinkie and I loved every moment of it. It's the attention, I think, the idea that someone who makes my heart leap wants to be around me as much as I want to be around her.

We settled in for the film. Which, it was everything she said it would be. About halfway through though something felt a little off. I looked down to see her looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes and suddenly it got really warm in here.

"Can I help you?" I said playfully, trying to play off the rush she sent through me.

"Yep, you can kiss me." She said with that grin that kept my heart under lock and key. I flushed beat red.

"Why should I?" Still trying to keep up with her in a game she practically made. I looked away to try to bring my heart rate back to normal. She reached up and gently turned my face back to her.

"Because you're beautiful," She said simply.

"I don't believe you," I said, moving towards her face and moving her so we were laying together on the couch.

"I have proof." The statement was so off the cuff that I had to ask.

"That so?" She nodded and wrapped an arm around my hip.

"Yep, my I present exhibit A." She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before resting her forehead against mine. There was only one thought in my mind, god did I love this girl.

"Hmmm…" I said, playing along.

"You raise a good point, but if I might present a counter point." I kissed her back, pulling her close to me. The look in her eyes when we broke that kiss was perfect. She loved to push my buttons, but two could play at that game.

"So, it would seem burden of proof falls to you, Lulu," I said, running my hands through her short hair.

"Well, you made a great argument. But I think I have a trump card." Before I could respond she was on top of me, kissing neck and running a hand along my side under the shirt. I purred against her as her nails dragged down my skin ever so slowly. I grabbed her hair and pulled her off my skin with a wet pop before I claimed her claimed her lips for myself.

When we finally broke a part, I looked up at my rock goddess while trying to catch my breath. She was everything I didn't know I needed in my life. The yin to my yang, the ebb to my flow, I couldn't picture my life without her.

"I love you," I said softly, just so she could hear me. I reached my hand up to cradle her face, but she grabbed it and kissed my palm.

"Love you too." She kissed her way down my arm, making my skin tingle with every inch.

"You know," I said trying to hold back a shiver. "you haven't made any music references all night. I thought with the movie you picked you would have said more than a few." She stopped at my elbow, smiling against my skin.

"I don't know, I guess it's because you're my favorite song." She said giving the skin there a playful nip. "And I don't think I'll get tired of you."

"That was cheesy as hell," I said with a grin.

"You loved it."

"That's not the point," I said before pulling her down to kiss me again. She rested her head on my breast and listened to my heartbeat.

"Music to my ears." We looked over to see the movie still playing. I giggled a little bit.

"Should we start it over? It looks like we missed a lot."

"Nah, don't bother. Just -" She looked up into my eyes. "Hold me close, don't let me go~" She sang softly. I rubbed her head and laughed.

"I knew you couldn't go the whole night." I said playing with her hair.

"Worth it." She said before snuggling into me while enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

This story I have a love hate relationship with. On the one hand I love it. It's my level of rot your teeth out sugar fluff that always makes me wish I wasn't single. On the other hand though, as a writer, it feels like it could be more. Like, it has no real conflict to resolve, it's just a couple being flirty with one another. So in that way I feel like this one is the weakest of the stories I put together for this week. That being said, I think the dialogue works pretty well. But I'd love to know your thoughts! If you have any constructive feedback, feel free to leave it. See you guys for day five :D


End file.
